Gold and Crimson
by ghost4321
Summary: 5 year old Naruto kidnapped on the night of his sister's birth and the Kyuubi's attack, soon found by one Yamamoto Genryūsai. Saved from a bloody death by Iwa, taken to train. Strong Naruto Naruto/Erza. Ryujin Jakka/Benihime. Side pairings/ Minato-Kushina-Mikoto. Narumi/Haku.
1. Gold and Crimson

I don't own Naruto or Bleach or Anything else for that matter!

* * *

**ROARRRRR!**

The bijuu known as the Kyuubi roared off in the distance as a little blonde boy watched, from the safety of the Hokage tower, the battle between it and the Yondaime Hokage, his father.

"Come on dad! Kick it's butt!" Naruto yelled out the window towards the battlefield.

Little did Naruto know a figure quietly sneaking up behind him before he felt something hit the back of his head quite hard, knocking him out. The unknown figure quickly lifted up Naruto and placed him over its shoulder as it jumped out the window of the tower.

Speeding through the village, unnoticed by everyone and covered by the chaos that was the Kyuubi, quickly made it way out the front gates and straight into the thick forests that surrounded the village of Konoha.

After a few hours of running, the figure took of its mask revealing a Iwa headband and the face of a young man. Stopping to get some rest and make sure his charge is still unconscious, he finally relaxed. Sitting down, he placed the still unconscious boy down next to him as he sat on a log taking out a ration bar, getting lost in his thoughts.

"The Yondaime's first child, heh. This should please Tsuchikage-sama along with the fact that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha! After I bring this little brat to Tsuchikage-sama, we'll finally get our revenge for what that bastard did to us! I just can't wait to see his face when we send his son back to him in pieces!" As he was talking aloud, he didn't realize a figure was right behind him, towering over him.

_'So, this is one of the children Zero squad told me about. Blonde hair, looks to be around 5 years old right now. His spiritual energy is towering over his physical, no wonder he couldn't use chakra, his energies are to far apart to be combined. This boy will be a force to reckon with just like I was once he receives proper training. If the Soul King was right, when he obtains his zanpakuto, I'll be the only one who can help him.' _The intimidating figure behind the Iwa ninja thought to himself as it stood behind them, staring at the child.

_'It's a shame I couldn't meet his father and explain to him the situation before I take him, but that is life. Best to get this over with quick.' _Soon the figure tapped his wooden cane on the ground behind the ninja, grabbing his attention, making him turn around quickly with a kunai in hand.

As the Iwa ninja took in what the figure looked like he couldn't help but feel powerless, like a little child staring up at a giant dragon.

The figure stood around 168 cm, and was wearing a black shihakusho with a white sash around his waist. On his back was a white haori with writing on the back inside a rhombus and diamonds along the bottom. On his bald head were scars, his eye brows, beard and mustache all exceedingly long, with his beard being tied together with a black tie making X shapes. His posture, while brimming with confidence, exuded both power and pride as he stood there looking at the young boy completely ignoring the ninja.

"Wh-Who are y-you old man!" The ninja barely managed to get out as his whole figure was shaking violently.

Turning his head, the old man just stared at the ninja, not even opening his eyes, before taking his left hand off the top of his cane and pointed a finger at the Iwa nin.

"**Hadō #1. Shō**" The figure whispered out suddenly.

As soon as he whispered, he focused a tiny, a minuscule amount of his Reiatsu at the tip on his finger, suddenly the ninja was shot back, breaking through trees and rocks alike. As he landed, his eyes were lifeless, he was dead.

"Now that the brat is taken care of, let's get this little one and find the other one I was told about. Hmm?" The elderly man spoke to himself as he opened his left eye to look in the distance, sensing another energy spike a few miles to the east of his location. "Well, seems like I've found her already."

Picking up the little blonde boy and settling him in his right arm he quickly shot off in a burst of shunpo as if he was never there in the first place.

**xXx**

After a burst of shunpo, the old man stumbled across the spike he sensed. Standing in the air above a small clearing surrounded by a forest, he looked down where he felt the spike come from. It was in a clearing that a bandit camp had settled down in. As he was looking down, he noticed several cages filled with women wearing ragged clothes with chains binding them, giving them only enough room to move but not enough to run.

_'Slavery? Dam brats.' _He thought to himself before he looked towards the bandits that seemed like they were talking towards one of the cages. Looking over to the furthest one he found the source of the spike.

Looking towards it he focused on the single young red headed girl who looked maybe a year or two older than the little blonde in his arms. She was wearing dark red hakama pants and a ragged top covering her chest. Around her ankles and wrists were metal cuffs that had a broken chain on them, almost as if burned. Her hair was waist length and tied in a pony tail with 2 bangs framing her small heart shaped face. She was standing infront of one of the cages holding a small knife in her little hands, while shaking uncontrollably.

Looking closer, the old man could see a faint crimson outline surrounding her small figure.

_'It seems she has awoken her Reiatsu and is using it unconsciously.' _The old man thought to himself as he slowly began to float downwards behind the little girl.

As he started to float down one of the bandits had enough and spoke orders to another, as he went back to his liquor and counting money.

"Oho? Seems like the lil' brat needs to be punished for breaking out of the cage! Rai, give that lil' slave a good bruise an' throw her back in the cage!" The bandit spoke up as they all stared at the little girl that was shaking badly. Not even realizing the danger that was slowly coming down from above.

As the bandit known as Rai stalked forwards towards the little red head, a sudden sense danger washed over the bandits encampment. Stopping in mid step, only to fall on his butt, the bandit stood their stupefied along with the rest of the bandits as they watched an old man with a cane in his left and a little boy in his right, slowly descend behind the little girl.

As the old man landed he felt the little boy in his arms stir and gently set the boy down, propping him up along the cage opening, while letting his reiatsu ease the worries of the other girls and women in the cages behind him. After he set him down he turned around and stood there.

Without even letter the girl know about his presence, he just simply stood there staring at the bandits while his reiatsu gently washed over the little girl as she unknowingly stopped shaking, while making the bandits inherit her shaking.

_'Wh-What is going on?! Why are they shaking like that? It's like their looking behind me! Am I not even worthy of their time! I'll show them!' _The little girl thought to her self as she dashed forewords, knife in hand, before a firm hand gripped her shoulder. Looking back, she saw an old man standing behind her and a little blonde boy leaning on the side of the open cage opening his eyes groggily. Before she could say anything, the old man spoke up.

"It's alright little one, I'll handle them. Relax for now." The old man said as he walked forwards, past the little red head.

"Bu-But mister! There's too many of them! You have to run!" She spoke out, though there was no fear in her voice as she saw his calm face.

Walking towards the bandits, he let lose more of his carefully controlled reiatsu towards them, leaving them with a heavy pressure on their shoulders. As they could barely keep on their hands and knees, he finally spoke to them as he held his cane out in front of him as it changed into one of the finest katanas ever seen.

"Leave now, and never return!" The old man spoke out in a bored yet serious tone that sent shivers of fear down their spines, grabbing the handle with his other hand, unsheathing the blade a little bit.

As he finished speaking, the bandits hurried to their feet and quickly ran off into the forest. The voice they heard promised years of pain and missing limbs before they finally got released for their deaths. They would not want to face that.

After he said that, the women and little girls, the red head and the now awake little blonde known as Naruto all stared at the back of the mans white Haori in appreciation, or in the little red head and Naruto's case, awe.

Bringing in his reiatsu, the old man finally turned around to face the women and girls before speaking to them.

"Your free to go, the keys to your shackles are over there. The nearest town is over there, I believe I heard one of the bandits call it Nami no Kuni? You should be safe there for now." He spoke in a gentle tone before setting his eyes on the two children.

Looking at them both, he slowly walked towards them before kneeling down to speak.

"Now that that's taken care of, I have a question for you two." He spoke as his katana reverted back to his cane. "But first I would like to know your names little ones."

As he said that he looked towards the young blonde who stood up and started speaking in a very loud voice, yet his tone was completely happy and excited. "Wow! Cool old man! How'd you do that?! Can I do that?! That was awesome! My names Naruto... Naruto..." He tried remembering his last name but suddenly gripped his head, specifically the back where he was knocked unconscious.

"I...I'm Naruto...and I'm 5 years old, and I can't become a ninja because I can't use chakra. I also seem to remember another person with beautiful red hair just like yours!" He said pointing to the red head beside him. "I can't seem to remember anything else." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. The old man and the little red head looked at him for a moment before the red head with slightly pink cheeks spoke up.

"Th-Thank you Naruto. My names Erza, I don't have a last name, at least, I don't know if I do or not. I'm 7 years old and I can't use chakra either." She finished with her head down, before bringing it back up to speak again. "Ne, ne, Oji-san! What's your name and how'd you become so strong!" Erza asked the question which both her and Naruto originally wanted to ask which got Naruto's attention.

"Yeah! How'd you do that? Can I do it!" Naruto added with enthusiasm.

The old man smiled at the two children and spoke again. "Alright, I'll introduce myself. My name is Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryūsai." He spoke out as he stood up, turned around and walked to one of the stumps the bandits were using as chairs. Noticing the rest of the women were gone and the two children were walking up to him he spoke again.

"Do you two want to become strong?" He asked knowing that both Naruto and Erza would agree, he quickly brought his hand up to silence them before they shouted their answers. One of the first things he would teach them would have to be manners! _'Young-ens these days.' _

Naruto was the first to speak after Yamamoto brought his hand up. "Yes! I want to become strong!" He said as Erza quickly agreed with him with a nod of approval.

"What would you do with this strength...this power?" Yamamoto asked, already knowing what they would both say.

This time it was Erza who spoke first. "I would protect everyone important to me and enforce Justice to those who wrong! Like those bandits, they were going to sale me and the rest of the people as slaves! I would not allow that to happen anymore! I'd beat them up!" She finished with a fist in the air and her other hand on her hip. Naruto just stood there watching her as she spoke. His head down after she finished, several thoughts going through his head.

Not getting anything from Naruto, Yamamoto decided to speak to him. "And Naruto? What about you? What would you do with this strength?" He asked him.

Erza who noticed Naruto's look, went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to speak. Erasing the thoughts from his head, he got up and answered.

"I would protect my precious people, though I don't even remember if I had any. But if I did, I'd protect them! But most importantly I'd bring peace to the Elemental Nations!" He finished with his head in the clouds before he brought it back down again. Looking up to Yamamoto, who knew what his next question would be, he spoke again. "But I can't even use chakra! How can I do all that cool stuff!"

Yamamoto smiled at the two children's answers before lifting up his cane and putting it back down again. "Simple. You don't need chakra to become strong. I can train both of you to become strong without ever needing to use chakra." He told the two of them getting wide eyes staring back at him.

Naruto was ecstatic. For some reason, hearing the fact that he could become strong without having chakra made him very happy. Erza had to hold him down to get him to stop jumping around. Erza was the first to respond to Yamamoto.

"Really? Even if we can't use chakra? We can still become strong?" Erza asked with a pleading tone. Just hoping that this Oji-san wasn't messing with them.

"Yes. From what I can tell, both of you have a very strong spirit. I haven't seen one as strong since, well, myself. I know you two will become strong." He told them both as he got up from the stump and spoke again. "Now, do you want to train under me? I warn you both, it will be tough, and we will be going somewhere very secretive and unknown to this world."98

After he spoke, Naruto and Erza just looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Yamamoto. "Yes! Please teach us Sensei!" They both spoke as they bowed towards him.

"Very well!" Yamamoto said aloud as he picked up his cane and slammed it on the ground again. Behind him, a portal opened up seemingly out of nowhere. Looking down at the two children before him, he spoke again.

"Now, grab on to me and don't let go until I say it's fine." He spoke in a tone that would have consequences if ignored. Both Naruto and Erza nodded their heads and quickly grabbed onto the his bushy hakama.

Looking down at the two children, making sure that they were holding onto him tightly, he turned around and walked through the senkaimon. This would be the last time for a while that Naruto and Erza saw the Elemental Nations. As they would come back and make themselves Heros.

**xXx**

Arriving in the Seireitei, Yamamoto quickly used a Shunpo to arrive at his first division barracks. Looking down at the two children tightly gripped onto his pants with their eyes shut, he spoke to them. "Were almost there Naruto, Erza." He said as he started walking through the doors.

As he walked through the doors to his office that looked over the Seireitei, he saw two members of the Royal Guard waiting for him.

"Ah Yamamoto-san your back! Good timing as well!" A large individual with a bald head, bushy eyebrows and a long black beard spoke as he noticed Yamamoto walking in. He wore the same clothes Yamamoto wore except the emblem on his Haori was different. He also had a large set of red prayer beads around his neck and also wore single-toothed tengu geta on his feet. "I take it these two are the ones King-sama was talking about! Ahahaha! The blonde's reiatsu is strong and dense! Same as the red heads!"

"Hoho! She's quite the looker too Ichibei! Can't wait till she grows up, she'll be a fine lookin babe! Yo!" Replied a tall dark-skinned man with bushy black hair thats shaven and dyed green on the sides of his head. Anyone who looked at him could tell he liked to have a good time as he wore a variation of the shinigami shihakusho. Instead of white undergarment his was green and his hakama were shortened ending at his knees. Over all this is a sleeveless puffer jacket that bears the same symbol as the other individual that was waiting in the room. Overall, it seemed like this guy knew how to party.

"Ah, Ichibei Hyosube-san, Oetsu Nimaiya-san. Yes, these are the two. I just need to give out orders for the next few years to Shunsui. Even if I'm stopping by here every few days, I'll need to give out major orders." Yamamoto said to the two individuals in the room.

"Naruto, Erza. Go introduce yourselfs. I'll only be a minute." Yamamoto said looking down at the two children.

"Hai! Sensei-jiji!" Both Erza and Naruto replied before running over to the two other adults in the room and started asking questions and talking.

After a few moments of talking about awesome things in the children's eyes, Yamamoto came back and spoke.

"Alright. Were ready. Let's go, Naruto, Erza." Yamamoto said as the two grabbed his hakama again. Latching on with their hands, Yamamoto, Ichibei and Oetsu all shunpo'd to the hill over looking the Seireitei.

After Ichibei Hyosube pulled his left sleeve up he clenched his fist, after a few moments 3 large cylinders came flying down from the sky landing a few yards away from the group. While Naruto had stars in his eyes Erza looked mildly impressed.

"Alright! Children grab on for dear life as this will be a bumpy ride! As soon as we land your training starts! Your going to learn to walk all over again!" Ichibei spoke aloud with a giant smile along with Oetsu.

"After you learn to walk again, you'll come to me and we'll make you two your own zanpakutos!" Oetsu replied.

"Your schedule is covered for the next 50 years here children. Though only 13 or so years will pass in the Elemental Nations." Yamamoto said as he started walking to one of the cylinders.

"Fi-fi-fifty years!?" Both Erza and Naruto sputtered out.

Seeing their faces, all three men couldn't help but put on a smile as Ichibei replied.

"Yes, fifty years. As soon as you step foot onto the royal palace, Soul King-sama will make your human body and your soul completely combine. Meaning you'll age just like us once you reach your mid twenties, without dieing first and becoming just a soul! But enough about that! You'll see once we're through!" He stated as they continued to their cylinders.

Once they reached them, they walked inside and the opening closed. After a few minutes of nothing, everything started to shake and the three cylinders shot up towards the sky, after a few seconds of flying towards the sky, they disappeared.

The two children wouldn't see the Seireitei for another 50 years, but even then, they'll only look at it as they pass by it heading to the senkaimon.

**xXx**

_13 years later in Nami no Kuni_

If one was looking closely at the sky above Nami no Kuni, one would be able to see two people seemingly standing in midair. Both looking in their early twenties though in reality, both of them are in their fifties.

The one on the left had golden blonde hair down to his shoulders, with two bangs framing his face. Wearing a black shihakusho with golden flames adorning the bottoms and the edges of the sleeves, a golden sash around his waist holding long katana, with simple sandals. His top revealing his toned chest that looked like it as chiseled out of diamond. On his back was an Ocean blue Haori that had kanji for 'one' in the middle of the back. It had golden fire trimming the bottom edges while being completely blue on the inside(Wears it like Shunsui does over his captains haori). It was just resting on his shoulders, the wind blowing through it as if trying to dislodge it from where it holds onto his shoulders. His left arm is laying across his chest hanging on the flap of his shihakusho.(Like Auron from FFX) His katana's scabbard was a beautiful ocean blue with small red flames up the side, while it's hilt was black with a small chain with the emblem of a dragon's head attached to the bottom. This man was Naruto Uzumaki.

The female next to the blonde had waist length red almost crimson hair tied into a pony tail with two bangs framing her face. She wore red hakama pants with yellow flames crawling up the legs, along with sandals. Her large chest was wrapped leaving her toned stomach available to be seen by all. Around her waist was a crimson sash holding her katana. The katana itself was just as beautiful as her companions, it's scabbard was a beautiful crimson red, it's hilt a black that matches the night sky. On her back just like her blonde companions' was a Haori. Her's was crimson with the kanji for 'two' in the middle of the back with blue water patterns adorning the bottom edges and the sleeves, but unlike her blonde companion, she wore it correctly with her arms through the sleeves. This woman was Erza Uzumaki.

"Ah, Er-chan, you don't think that can see us from down there do you?" The blonde man asked his companion. Though, they were quite a ways up, they could still be seen from the land below them.

"Most likely, I believe we should probably move to the ground just to be safe Naru-kun." Erza replied and Naruto nodded before they both vanished from the sky above Nami no Kuni.

Landing a few miles away from the town, they started walking towards it reviewing the information Yama-ji had told them and what they had personally studied about the Elemental Nations. Overall, Yama-ji asked them to watch over the Nations as Soul King-sama knows something big is happening, and as it is, there's already a large number of souls entering SS from the Nations. Other than the main goal of obtaining peace over the Nations, they were asked to stop any and all wars, and if they can't be stopped before they begin, then they are to end it quick enough so that the number of lives that die can be lower.

"Yama-ji told us about the civil war going on in Mizu no Kuni. Should we go there first Naru-kun?" Erza asked. Over the years, they got closer and even had a few dates around the Royal Palace. Ichibei even let them go to Karakura Town for a few dates and to see new technology. They eventually married after 29 years into the fifty year training session. As soon as they reached the Royal Palace, Ichibei calls over Tenjiro Kirinji to heal Naruto's memory so he remembers who he is. Remembering his full name, he forgoes Namikaze and sticks with Uzumaki.

Humming in thought, Naruto answered. "Yeah, I figure we should end the civil war before I go and see my family. It's been what? fifty years and 4 months? How many years did he say passed in the nations? Thirteen? Yeah, it's been thirteen years. They can wait a few more months." Naruto replied as he continued walking next to Erza towards the town.

"You think they'd recognize you? I mean you don't look eighteen, you look like your twenty-five. Though I'm not complaining." Erza said with a grin.

Naruto just smiled as they continued, the smile being all Erza needed to know her answer. As they continued walking down the same road in silence just basking in the others reiatsu.

Around thirty minutes of walking later, they started walking in mist. Both could tell it wasn't regular mist by just how thick it was. As they continued walking both had their hands on the hilts of their blades. A few more minutes of walking later, they started hearing yelling. Stopping momentarily to look at each other, they both nod and disappear in a burst of shunpo.

**xXx**

"Give it up Kakashi! Your trapped, your genin are about to be slaughtered by my clones... Afterwards I'll just kill the bridge builder myself." Zabuza said aloud from atop the water turning his head to his three genin, Sasuke, Sakura and Narumi. Narumi had been an exact replica of her mother if you don't count the whisker marks on her face.

Making a single hand hand-sign, Zabuza created a few mizu-bunshins before speaking. "Wearing a forehead protector, acting like real ninjas. HA! Don't make me laugh! I've seen tougher animals then you three!" Zabuza yelled while still keeping his hand in the water prison that trapped Kakashi.

As soon as he stopped talking, one of the bunshins disappeared in a burst of speed. "He disappeared!" Sakura yelled out warning her two teammates. Suddenly Narumi and Sasuke were sent flying backwards, but not before they both threw kunai and shuriken towards the bunshins that didn't vanish. As they were sent flying back, the bunshins dodged the volley of kunai and shuriken and vanished themselves.

As Narumi and Sasuke finally stopped rolling on the ground and stood up, they looked up just in time to see Sakura flying towards them as well.

As they caught her, they heard Kakashi yell towards them. "Run you three! You can't beat a jonin of his level yet!" Which Sasuke just scoffed at as he readied a Katon jutsu. Narumi turned towards Sakura who was shaking from the piercing gaze Zabuza was sending them and spoke to her.

"Sakura, you need to run and grab Tazuna and get out of here! We can't let Tazuna die! Hurry!" Regaining her control Sakura nodded her head and quickly ran towards Tazuna while Sasuke and Narumi distracted the Mizu bunshins with kunai and shuriken. After Sakura grabbed Tazuna and ran farther away standing guard infront of him. Narumi and Sasuke stopped their volley of kunai once they got Sakura and Tazuna behind them. Quickly, Narumi came up with a plan to free Kakashi while Sasuke agreed, pulling out another kunai Narumi threw it at the real Zabuza while Sasuke prepared his shuriken, after he threw them he prepared his Katon jutsu and fired it towards him, while Narumi unfolded a fuma shuriken and prepared.

"Well Kakashi, I can't say my opinion of your genin didn't increase a little, their coming up with a plan. Hoh, I think I'll just watch what they come up with." Zabuza said as he remained alert, feeling that two of his bunshin's just dispelled instantly. Catching the kunai that was thrown at him, he blocked the shuriken that were thrown towards him with it.

Performing a few single hand hand-seals, Zabuza spoke. "**Suiton - Daibakufu no Jutsu**!" Blocking Sasuke's fireball. After the fireball hit the wave, a Fuma shuriken came flying out of the mist straight towards Zabuza. Instead of moving and dodging it, he catches and throws it back towards Sakura and Tazuna.

Sasuke and Narumi being to far away to even think about blocking it, even Narumi's shadow clones would be ineffective against it, she just wasn't experienced enough to catch it at that speed.

Sakura and Tazuna seeing it flying towards them, both were shaking, too scared to move. As it was about to reach the two, an invisible pressure fell upon the clearing forcing the shuriken and Zabuza to the ground. Kakashi being released and surprised decided to worry about it later and kicked Zabuza straight in his chest knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying across to the other side of the river landing after hitting a tree. Turning back to his genin, he quickly ran towards them to make sure they were alright.

As he made sure they were all alright he quickly checked on Tazuna before getting a feeling of fear behind him towards the path they came from. Turning around he noticed his genin were also feeling this. Looking towards the road he noticed two figures that looked very similar to Narumi's parents.

As they finally got out of the mist surrounding them, the two figures just stood, while the blonde scratched his chin as if thinking something. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Kakashi finally succumbs from his exhaustion and falls to the ground.

As the rest of them just stood there staring at the two new arrivals, Narumi finally spoke up. "T-Tou-san? Kaa-san? What are you two doing here?!"

Naruto and Erza, to say the least were stumped. They knew they wanted kids, but they didn't want them this soon. So they just stood there for a moment before looking at each other, then back to Narumi. After a few seconds of staring, both Naruto and Erza said the same thing in a stupifiyed tone. "Huh?!"

* * *

**Just an Idea I had floating around in my head. Comment! Just had to get this idea out there. **

**Naruto's Zanpakuto - Ryujin Jakka**

**Erza's Zanpakuto - Benihime (Fit's doesn't it?)**

**Yes I know Yamamoto is very OOC in this. **


	2. Blondes and Red heads! DAM LOOKALIKES!

I don't own Naruto or Bleach or Anything else for that matter!

* * *

_As the rest of them just stood there staring at the two new arrivals, Narumi finally spoke up. "T-Tou-san? Kaa-san? What are you two doing here?!"_

_Naruto and Erza, to say the least were stumped. They knew they wanted kids, but they didn't want them this soon. So they just stood there for a moment before looking at each other, then back to Narumi. After a few seconds of staring, both Naruto and Erza said the same thing in a stupifiyed tone. "Huh?!"_

* * *

**xXx**

"Er-Er-Er-Er-chan! Look! It's a chibi version of you~!" Naruto pointed and yelled as he tried to run over to Narumi, only to have Erza's fist knock him face first towards the ground. Sighing, Erza looked at the people infront of her, specifically Narumi, before speaking.

"We don't have time for this Naru-kun! We need to find the way to Mizu no Kuni." She said and looked back towards Naruto as he got up, leaving an indention in the ground where he landed.

Standing straight up again, Naruto pouted towards Erza before her stern gaze made him stop and speak again.

"Haha. Sorry about that guys." He said scratching the back of his head, bringing his arm down again setting it on the hilt of his katana, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the ninjas, as they tensed up. "But anyway, we're looking for directions to Mizu no Kuni and were hoping you'd point us in the right direction." He finished looking at Narumi who was caught staring at him and looked away blushing in embarrassment.

As this was going on, Tazuna moved Kakashi to a nearby tree while Sakura quickly went over to check on him for any injures. Walking back over and catching Naruto's last question, Tazuna spoke up. "Mizu no Kuni huh? Why would you want to go there? Don't you know there's a Civil War happening right now?" He finished up scratching his chin.

"Ah, really? Well then, we'll have to be careful then. So, can you point us in the right direction?" Erza replied as Naruto glared at Tazuna and Sasuke for snaking their eyes over Erza's toned stomach and bountiful cushions. To which they both felt the air around them heat up a few degrees. "Stop Naru-kun!" Erza scolded him, not realizing that they weren't even paying attention to her question.

Taking this time to speak up, Narumi stepped forward. "Mizu no Kuni, if you follow this path, its about a 3 days walk to get there from here." She said as she continued to stare at them both. She just couldn't help but think that they were her parents! I mean sure, if her father was a bit younger and her mother aswell, but these guys look like them! The blonde more so than the other red head.

"Ah, thanks!" Naruto replied as he was about to turn around and start heading in that direction. Stopping him, Erza walked forwards towards Kakashi, which made Sakura and Sasuke nervous, as both Naruto and Erza were, unknowingly, exuding an aura of power and confidence. Noticing their stares, she simply smiled which made Sasuke have a blush that could rival a certain lavender haired heiress.

"It's alright kids. I'm just gonna heal him a bit, get him back in walking condition for you, he'll still need rest, but it should give him enough energy to make it to a town." Erza said with a smile that could make any male fall for her. Sakura, looking at Sasuke's blush got jealous and her inner Sakura was trying to calm her down, not wanting to agitate the obviously more powerful woman.

As Erza was walking towards Kakashi's prone form, Narumi took this time to walk up to Naruto and introduce herself, maybe get a bit of information about the blonde that reminded her of her father and hero figure.

"Umm, My name is Narumi U. Namikaze! What's yours and your companion's name?" Narumi asked in a polite tone. Sasuke and Tazuna quietly moved behind her to listen in.

As she asked the question, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the young teens curiosity. "Hoho~? I'm a little old for you don't ya think?" He said in a teasing voice while wiggling his eye brows with a cheeky smile, making her face match the color of her hair.

After regaining her control, Narumi quickly spoke again. "NO! I just want to know your names! You both look similar to some people I know, that's all!" She sputtered out quickly.

Showing a smile that was contagious, he replied with a hearty laugh before speaking. "Haha~ My names Naruto Uzumaki! As for my wife, well, you'll have to ask her!" He finished with a cheesy smile, making Narumi slightly pink. Nodding her head, they both went over to where Kakashi, Erza and Sakura were. Sasuke and Tazuna followed quickly.

As Erza reached Kakashi's unconscious form, she knelt down putting her hands above his chest. Channeling some of her Reiatsu towards her hands to administer first aid like Tenjiro Kirinji taught her and Naruto briefly. As Sakura watched Erza's hands, she couldn't help but be reminded of the times she saw the the medical-nins in the hospital. But, she could tell something was different then what they did with their hands, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

After a few seconds, Erza stood up resting one of her hands on her zanpakuto, as she watched Kakashi open his eyes before turning around to see Naruto and the girl who looks like she could be her and Naruto's daughter and the other two coming towards her.

"Ah, you finished Er-chan?" Naruto asked, looking at Kakashi trying to stand up only for Sakura and Sasuke catch and stabilize him. Erza smiling, replied as she walked forwards a little to give him a peck on the lips.

"Yea, we should head towards Mizu no Kuni quickly." She said as Naruto nodded. As they were about to start walking away when, again, Narumi stopped them.

"Wait!" She said as Tazuna switched with the kids, throwing Kakashi's arm over his shoulder, while Sakura and Sasuke stood beside Narumi. "You never told me your name!" She said pointing at Erza who just smiled in return.

"Erza Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll see each other again!" She said as she and Naruto turned around and started walking away, only to disappear in a burst of **Shunpo** once they were sure all of them took their eyes off them. They would make it to Mizu no Kuni in less than a day, as their speed was only beaten by the Royal Guards, Yama-ji and Yoruichi.

**xXx**

After Naruto and Erza started walking away, Kakashi, while leaning on Tazuna, started to head towards Wave again, where they would rest and use Tazuna's house during their stay. As they were walking Narumi started to speak catching everyone's attention.

"You know, those two.. They look so familiar, but I couldn't sense any chakra from them!" Narumi said, as she walked beside her Sensei. She was curious, who could blame her though. The same thoughts were going through Sasuke's and Kakashi's head, mostly Kakashi's since he was the most experienced sensing chakra.

"I know. It's like they weren't even there. But yet... I couldn't shake this feeling, it's like, if I were to fight them, I would lose hands down." Sasuke said bitterly as he scowled like a certain orange haired strawberry. He was shaking for a few moments when Naruto got back up from the ground and put his hand on his katana's hilt. Looking at his stance, both Kakashi and Sasuke could feel and see that there were no openings.

'_Even if he doesn't have chakra, he has the stance of a warrior._.' Both of them thought.

Thinking about the two and the fact that he didn't know or catch the blonde's name, he spoke to Narumi. "Narumi, did you catch the blondes name? And did I hear the red head, Erza was it? I think she said her last name was Uzumaki." Kakashi said putting his right arm to his chin still leaning on Tazuna as they entered Wave's village.

Narumi, who heard both their names and was thinking about where she heard the blonde's name before, looked at her sensei and spoke. "Umm, yeah. He said his name was Naruto Uzumaki. The woman was Erza Uzumaki, Naruto's wife." She said, not catching Kakashi's one visible eye widen when he heard 'Naruto'.

"I...I see." He said looking down, several thoughts going around his head. He would have to send Pakkun to let Minato-sensei know about this. He might of found the Hokage's first son!

Not wanting to let his genin know, he spoke again. Sakura and Sasuke both following behind Kakashi, Narumi and Tazuna as they entered Tazuna's home.

"Well, now why don't we rest here, tomorrow we'll start some training for chakra control." Kakashi said. "I don't think that Zabuza is finished, he's not one to leave a job unfinished."

Sakura, Sasuke and Narumi all nodded and headed towards some seats to relax for the rest of the day, while Tazuna helped Kakashi upstairs to a bed so he could lay down. After Tazuna left the room, Kakashi took out some paper and quickly wrote down everything about the two people his group encountered. After he was done he quickly bit his thumb and went through a few hand seals before quietly saying, "**Kuchiyose no jutsu.**" A puff of smoke later and a small dog with a headband appeared.

"Yo! Kakashi! How's it goin? Where's Narumi?" The small dog spoke as he raised his paw.

Sighing, Kakashi spoke. "Pakkun, I need you to run this to Minato-sensei. It's very important. If I'm right, this will effect Narumi and her family." He said in a serious tone, yet held hope in the voice.

The dog now known as Pakkun took the scroll in his mouth and nodded. Not even bothering to question it. "Alright, I'm off!" He said before jumping out the window and hurrying to Konoha.

As he left, Kakashi laid down and his thoughts drifted off to the young 5 year old Naruto he used to watch and play with before falling asleep on the bed.

**xXx**

As Erza and Naruto arrived at the port that leads to Mizu no Kuni, they quickly **Shunpo'd **towards the ground and walked in the town. As they were walking they could see and tell the effects of the Civil War had reached even this port across from Mizu no Kuni. At least the few armories they passed they could tell. As they were walking towards the port, they were gathering information, any kind of information would be helpful.

But it just so happens that as Erza's eye caught a sweets store and was dragging Naruto with her into it to get some cakes for a snack. As this was happening, a certain white haired pervert was walking out of the store next to it and caught sight of this, who like Kakashi and his genin, mistook them for Minato and Kushina.

Wondering what Minato and Kushina were doing, said white haired pervert followed them in the sweets store. Entering the store he saw them sitting down at a table with Erza, or Kushina he thought, eating a whole cake by herself as Naruto, or Minato, reading something. Walking to them he stood there staring at Naruto and Erza, both of whom were ignoring him in favor of eating and reading. Finally getting tired of being ignored, he pulled up and chair and decided to speak.

"Minato, Kushina? What are you doing at the border? Why aren't you in Konoha? Your the Hokage for kami's sake!" The white haired pervert explained, while staring at Naruto, who looked at Erza who was developing a tick mark over her left eye.

"Umm...This is the second time we've been mistaken for Minato and Kushina! Do we really look that much like them?" Naruto asked sheepishly. In all honesty, he should probably cut his hair or grow it out to mid back so he wont be mistaken for his father. As for Erza, well, suffice to say, they could be sister's in all honesty. Not much you can do about that.

As the white haired pervert heard his reply, he looked closer at the two, realizing the two weren't who he thought they were. Hell he couldn't even sense any chakra from the two of them. Noticing their attire and the swords at their hips, he could only assume that their both swordsmen, master swordsmen or swords trainers.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. You two just look so much like them, you don't see many blondes and red heads any more. Most people will mistake you two for the Hokage and his wife." He said as he gave a hearty laugh before getting up again and speaking. "Ah, but I do warn you, you two should avoid Iwa, I can tell your both civilians and with you carrying swords, they might mistake you. Iwa has a huge grudge against the current Hokage and mainly blondes in general." He said before putting his hand on his chin.

"Ah, thanks for the warning! Er-chan, you done? We should get moving." Naruto said not wanting to let this man know who he is just yet. Erza who just took her last bite, looked up and answered.

"Yeah, let's go." She said as they both got up and instinctively put their hands on the hilts of their zanpakutos. Instantly the white haired pervert tensed as he felt their aura as they walked away, the blonde throwing his hand over his shoulder while speaking.

"Thanks for the warning _Ero-sannin_" Naruto said as they reached the door and took a quick left, moving into one of the alleyways, both Naruto and Erza quickly disappeared in a burst of **Shunpo **as the pervert rounded the corner of the alleyway they went into.

Said pervert quickly narrowed his eyes as he thought of the two, their auras, their appearances and finally how they just disappeared seemingly into thin air. Biting his thumb, doing a quick set of hand seals, summoned a small green toad. Telling said toad what he just saw and telling him to report this to Minato, said toad disappeared.

Turning around, the pervert quickly caught a conversation about said red head he just talked too. Listening in, he found that they were both gathering information about the Civil War in Mizu no Kuni. Taking a quick guess that they were both heading to Mizu no Kuni, he quickly shot off in hopes of catching a boat there, if for anything at all, to see what they were up to.

Little did he know, he would be in for a surprise, not just any surprise, the biggest one of his life.

**xXx**

As Naruto and Erza are speeding through the air above the ocean between the port and Mizu no Kuni, they stop as they felt a Senkaimon open up, putting their hands on the hilt of their swords ready to draw at a moments notice. Though they knew no one other than Royal Guard members and the So-Taicho were allowed into this dimension or world, it still didn't calm them down knowing a traitor was in the SS.

But, SS, other than Yama-ji, can't issue any orders to either of them. Yama-ji, Royal Guard members and Reiō-sama, are the only ones who can give Naruto and Erza any orders. Their orders right now, to stop any and all Wars in the Elemental Nations. Too many people are dieing due to the wars in the Nations.

As the portal opened, both of them noticed a familiar sight. One that brought smiles to their faces. Senjumaru Shutara. Her slim and young form and fair skin tone gives her an overall young look compared to the rest of the Royal Guard. Her long black hair flowed down her back and she was wearing a large golden ornament in the shape of a crescent moon with several golden lines radiating outwards.

As she stepped out of the portal, Naruto and Erza could both tell something was different about her, not to mention she was holding clothes.

As she looked around she noticed both Erza and Naruto and smiled. Quickly making her way towards them in the air, she stood in front of them and spoke.

"Naru-chan, Erza-chan. I hope you've been well." She said as she smiled at the two.

"Yeah! We've been well Shutara-nee! Why are you here though?" Naruto replied as Erza nodded her head, wanting to ask the same thing. It's usually one of her servants that come and drop things off for her.

"Ah well, you see. Ichibei wanted to change the Royal Guard haori's since seeing how both of yours looked after I finished making them. So, he wanted his own specific one you see. I figured as I was making his, I would make you both your Royal Guard Haoris. Even though neither of you are apart of the Royal Guard, Ichibei said it would be fine to have our symbol on the back of them." She sighed as she grabbed the clothes off her arm and handed them to Naruto and Erza before speaking again.

"These are made specifically to interact with your reiatsu, making them almost unbreakable. Their fire resistant, water proof, cut proof. Basically no wear and tear." She said in her lecture voice, feeling rightfully proud of her work.

As they both listened to her with giant sweatdrops on the back of their heads, they looked at the haoris. Naruto's was golden with blue trim and a crimson flame pattern along the bottom. In the middle of the back, a rhombus with its corners darkened with 4 stars in the middle, right below the symbol was kanji for 'Royal Guard'. Erza's was similar. It was a deep crimson with blue trim and golden flames adorning the bottom. The same Royal Guard symbol and lettering as Narutos.

As they switched out the haoris, they handed their old ones to Shutara who grabbed them and threw them over her shoulder. Looking back at the two 'kids' in front of her, she smiled.

"Remember! The haoris aren't just for show! They represent who you are! Don't lose it, or I'll make you regret making me make another one!" She said with a stern, proud voice.

'_It's just clothing though..._' They both thought as they continued listening to her. About 5 minutes later of her ranting on and on about how the haori is important, she finally finished saying, "That is was Ichibei said to tell you. His words not mine." She said.

Taking a deep breath and calming herself, she turned serious before speaking again, making Erza and Naruto both listen seriously. "The real reason I came was to relay a message from Reiō-sama himself. Reiō-sama said to be careful, he expects someone from SS to come cause mayhem to draw one of you out. He also found strange activity coming from Hueco Mundo, several Arrancars are appearing and its strange. The hollows shouldn't have any knowledge of how to progress to that level. He said to be careful, as whoever the traitor is, knows about you two already." She finished with a sigh.

"Arrancars? Didn't you say that they were normal Hollows before taking off their mask? They shouldn't be that powerful." Erza said without a ounce of worry in her voice. Naruto was about to say he agreed but was cut off by a hug from Shutara.

"Just be careful alright? That's all I ask of you two. Also, Naruto. You know how to contact us right? Pull up your sleeve and flex your fist. Make sure no one from SS sees that you have an **Ōken.**" She said as she backed away.

"Alright you two. I've got to get back to the Palace. Stay safe. Call me when your finally knocked up Erza!" She said as she disappeared in her Senkaimon before Erza can reply.

Naruto, hearing what she said just grinned and looked towards Erza to see her face the same color as her hair. He was about to say something but was smacked up the side of his head by Erza before she spoke.

"Not. A. Word!" She said, before he reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, so lets contin-.." Naruto was cut off by the same Senkaimon opening again and Shutara coming out once again. As she looked towards them, she spoke.

"Naru-chan. Erza-chan. Ichibei and Yamamoto have cleared you for use of **Shikai**. Naru-chan. Absolutely. No. **Bankai**. That goes for you to Erza-chan." As she finished she walked back in to her Senkaimon and disappeared again.

"Yosh!" Naruto said aloud, swinging the arm that wasn't hanging in his Shihakusho up towards the sky. Erza just shook her head at his actions and spoke.

"Naru-kun, lets go. I sense some fighting at the coast." She said as he nodded and they both disappeared in a burst of **Shunpo**.

**xXx**

"**Yōton: Yōgankai**" A voice called out as lave blobs were shot from the voices mouth towards several high level ninjas with the Kiri headbands. As the blobs flew fast towards the Kiri-nins, some moved out of the way, while a few who weren't fast enough got caught and started screaming out in pain as the parts of their bodies that got hit started burning.

As the ninjas that jumped out of the way turned towards the woman they were chasing, they sneered as one of them spoke up.

"Give up Mei Terumi! The Yondaime Mizukage has asked for your arrest! You and the rest of the demon bloodline users as well!" The ninja yelled as he took a step forward and pulled out a kunai, holding it in reverse grip. Others following him, some taking out swords while others preparing hand signs for Jutsus.

As the woman, now known as Mei, listened to their yelling, she just scowled and cursed herself for being careless. She was suppose to be able to make it to the coast with ease to pick up the next shipment of supplies that just arrived. '_How could Yagura's forces know about this?!_' She thought to herself, before she heard rustling to her side. Quickly jumping back to avoid several shuriken and kunai that embedded themselves into the ground where she was standing, she took a look at where they came from, only to frown and curse herself more.

Suddenly out from the trees came several more Kiri-nins, most likely Jonin level. As they noticed they missed their target, they had to quickly jump back as a giant blue fan-like sword came swinging down, cutting one of the slower ones in half and nicking another two before they jumped away.

As the ninjas looked towards the new comer, they frowned.

"Chojuro! What is the meaning of this!? Why are you siding with that bitch Mei?! She'll stab you in the back when your not looking! You can't trust her!" The same ninja that yelled earlier yelled again.

Mei, knowing who was in front of her couldn't help but smile. The young man that had a crush on her finally grew some backbone. She'd be proud of her little blue swordsman if not for the situation she was in. Quickly she spoke to him. "Chojuro! Where's Ao and why are you here by yourself?!" She frantically asked as Chojuro jumped back to her, standing a little ways in front of her. Turning his head while keeping his hands on his blade, he spoke to her.

"I can't let my Mizukage die! I'll protect you, please run! Ao-san is on his way from behind us, please go to him, I'll hold them off!" He said finishing with a smile. Mei, noticing that the enemy wasn't waiting anymore, quickly blew through hand signs.

"**Yōton: Gomubōei**" Mei shouted as she sprayed lava out from her mouth in front of both her and Chojuro, as it reached it's arch in the air it quickly fell towards the ground, forming a makeshift wall of lava that she quickly changed into a hard rubber wall. As the projectiles came into contact with the wall they promptly fell to the floor.

After the assault was done, Chojuro quickly jumping into action dodging several more Kunai as soon as he jumped over the wall, batting them away with his giant sword.

Quickly he channeled his chakra into his dual handed blade and it started to glow blue. Swinging said sword at one of the enemy ninjas charging at him resulted in the slash expelling the blue chakra in an arc that seemed to cut several of the ninjas in half, almost like they got cut by the blade itself.

As Mei jumped in spewing lava towards the ones Chojuro missed, she never noticed several more Kiri ninjas sneaking up behind both her and Chojuro. To focused on the enemies infront of her to be paying attention to her surroundings, she caught a kunai with the back of her left calf. Falling to one knee and gritting her teeth, she yelled.

"CHOJURO! There's more coming behind us! Please leave! There only after me!" She yelled, as she pulled the kunai out and quickly cauterized the wound. Standing up, she quickly took out her own Kunai and deflected several more flying towards her.

As she was doing this Chojuro was finishing off the rest of the ninjas that were already here, killing the last one he rushed towards Mei who was backing up, before she fell to her knee again, startling Chojuro.

Deciding to stand in front of her, he stood his ground, gripping the handles of his sword.

"So, this is it then! We finally get to kill the leader of the rebellion!" One of the ninjas spoke as he prepared several kunai and shuriken along with the rest of the group. Those who didn't were running through hand seals.

Moments later, it happened. Mei and Chojuro's eyes widen at the massive amount of projectiles and jutsu flying at them.

"**Shuriken/Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

"**Suiton: Suiryū no Jutsu****!**"

Several thousand Kunai and Shurikens were launched at the duo along with several water dragons.

As the attacks were only a few yards from the pair, two figures appeared in front of the shaking pair. Their golden and crimson haori's swaying in the wind. As Mei looked at the back of their haori's she saw an unknown symbol and read 'Royal Guard' underneath it. Looking further up, she saw the back of their heads, the messy blonde hair and the red, almost crimson hair that matched her own tied in a pony tail. _'I-It can't be! They should be in Konoha!' _Mei thought to herself before she felt...something.

An unknown feeling washed over Mei and Chojuro, making them feel calm and relaxed even as they stared at the incoming barrage of death. Something about these two people, just made them feel safe and protected. Basking in the feeling, Mei quickly shouted at the two newcomers.

"What are you doing! You have to get out of here now!" She yelled as the blonde simply turned his head and smiled towards her and Chojuro.

Mei catching the side of his face, saw his deep ocean blue eye before he turned back around. Suddenly, a male voice was heard through all the yelling of the ninjas from their attacks. The voice was calm and relaxed. Yet, it help confidence and authority in it. Commanding all to listen or suffer.

**Bakudō #81 Danku**

Suddenly, as the attacks and jutsus were about to hit, a large, rectangular barrier erected itself between the two new comers and the attacks. Stopping the attacks instantly. Jutsu's dispersed while the kunai and shuriken puffed away or fell to the ground.

Mei and Chojuro, along with the rest of the kiri ninjas stood there, staring. Wondering what just happened.

As the blonde was turning around, he nodded to his partner who just smiled and started walking towards the thirteen or so Kiri nins. Placing her right hand on the hilt of her blade, she stopped a few yards away from them, before she spoke. Her tone, just like the blonde males voice earlier.

"Leave now and I won't have to kill you." Erza spoke out. Which got several reactions from the ninjas.

As the ninja's looked at her, they couldn't help but stare at her body. Her figure was one of a goddess, and they were gonna tell her that, though neither she nor the blonde behind her would enjoy it.

"Hoho~? You kill us? Please princess, you should just go over their and wait for us to be done. We'll promise to show you a good time when were done with the other red head! Ahahaha!" The ninja that said that started laughing, which was followed by the rest of the ninjas.

As they continued to laugh, they started to get an ominous feeling around them. The air grew thicker and heavier. As they stopped laughing, they looked back at the red head that threatened them, and what they saw, well, they wouldn't even live to remember what they said. Fear. Fear gripped at the ninja's ankles as it slowly crawled its way up to their spines, shaking them constantly.

Drawing her sword, she unleashed a small portion of her reiatsu, causing the air to grow heavier and thicker. The weight of a tiny bit of her reiatsu was enough to make the jonin in front of her stop laughing and start shaking madly. The looks of fear on their faces as they saw her draw her blade, it was something Mei and Chojuro wouldn't believe.

As she finally drew her blade, she held it in front of her, slightly slanted towards the ground as she spoke two words that neither Mei nor Chojuro would ever forget.

_**Okiro, Benihime.**_

Her once normal, yet majestic looking katana, suddenly changed. It's guard changed into a 'U' shape with the blade coming out of it. The blade itself gained a slight crimson tint to it, yet still, it looked like it could cut the air itself. The handle gained a slight tilt to the bottom, along with a tassel that hanged off the end.

As she held her katana to the side she disappeared in a burst of **Shunpo** only to land behind 3 of the jonin. Flicking her blade towards the grass, making the blood slide off, she turned around facing the backs of the Kiri ninjas.

Suddenly the three she appeared behind all split in half, blood gushing towards the ground as the rest of the jonin quickly turned to look at them. Shaking even more, they completely stopped moving. They just stood there, staring at the carnage that just happened. Not believing that the hot red head that threatened them could move so fast. Her voice quickly knocked them out of their stupor.

_**Nake, Benihime**_

She said as she slashed towards the jonin, a crimson arc of energy and reiatsu flew out towards them. A fierce scream was heard as the arc flew through the air towards the jonin. Reaching them, it sliced three more in half before hitting another **Danku** that her blonde companion had erected, already knowing as soon as those jonin said that, she would kill them, and her blades cry would be heard.

As the three jonin fell to the ground, the rest just gave up. Never had they seen any kind of Jutsu like this. She wasn't even using chakra, or if she was, they couldn't feel it. Fear. Fear was now holding them in a stranglehold. They couldn't even move any more. The red head's presence was too overwhelming.

Deciding to end this, Erza vanished, utilizing **Shunpo** again to quickly dispose of the remaining ninjas. Appearing in front of Naruto's **Danku**, she flicked Benihime to rid the blade of the blood it just made. Letting it revert back to normal, she quickly sheathed it.

After she sheathed it, she sighed, crossing her arms under her glorious breasts, before looking at Naruto and speaking.

"Naru-kun, I need a bath." She said, making Mei, Chojuro and Naruto all sweat drop.

Laughing, Naruto walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips making her smile. Walking to her side and looking down at Mei and Chojuro, Naruto along with Erza smiled before he spoke up.

"Mei Terumi. We offer our services to you to help end this pointless Civil War."

Naruto said making her go wide eyed.

"MEI-SAMA! CHOJURO!" A voice was suddenly heard as an older man wearing a blue kimono and an eye patch jumped into the clearing.

As the man looked around, he quickly ran up to Mei who was on the ground next to Chojuro. Quickly thinking about the situation, he turned to the two people in front of Mei, and spoke.

"Who are you two?"

* * *

Next chapter in a few days. No promises though. Chapter 3 should be a decent length chapter. We have Minato and friends getting the messages from kakashi and the pervert. we also have the first fight. with guests from SS coming into play! Gonna try and mix some of the Arrancar into this. Currently its about 4 months before Ichigo and friends invade SS. I'm gonna have Naruto and Erza be recalled by Ichibei and give them a mission inside of SS. Now, the only people who truly know who Naruto and Erza are in SS(and I mean know them as in met them) are Shunsui, Ukitake and Yamamoto. I mentioned Yoruichi earlier, as she could still beat naruto and erza in speed. plan to have this war done in two chapters. 2 arrancars appear within the next two chapters. I already know what im going to do with them, it'll be fun.

Till Next time! a few days from now probably this thursday? maybe?

_**PS:**__Bare with me on the fight scenes, not that good at writing them_

_**PSS:** If you don't like it, hoh, then don't read it! - The reason for having two Ryujin Jakka's will be answered later on, for now, I'll just say that bach tried to steal Yamamoto's bankai 1000 years ago. In this fic, he managed to succecd but the item the quinces use to steal the bankais wasn't fully developed and only stole a small portion of his bankai and couldn't handle the raw power that was Ryujin Jakka. So making another Ryujin jakka that would someday be inherited. Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka is back at full strength, having 1000 some years to recover. Naruto's also is at full strength, yet he's not experienced enough to use 100% of its power yet, but enough to make him formidable. _

_As for Kisuke's Zanpakuto. Its **mother**to Erza's Beni**hime**, Kisuke's is Beni**joou**. Beni**hime **Crimson Princess Beni**joou** Crimson Queen.. While Kisuke's shikai is a straightedge, Erza's is a Katana._

* * *

Naruto's Shikai Release: **Banshou Issai Kaijin To Nase, ****Ryūjin Jakka**! (Reduce All Creation To Ashes, Ryūjin Jakka)

Erza's Shikai Release : **Okiro, Benihime!** (Awaken, Benihime_(Crimson Princess)_)

_**Nake, Benihemi **__Sing, Crimson Princess_

**Yōton: Yōgankai **_Lava Release: Lava Globs_

**Yōton: Gomubōei ** _Lave Release: Rubber Defense_

**Suiton: Suiryū no Jutsu **_Water Release: Water Dragon_

**Shuriken/Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_Shuriken/Kunai Shadow Clone Technique _

Yes, I decided to give Naruto a little bit of Yamamoto's personality when it comes to fighting. It's like punishing young children. It just fits when in the shinobi world!


	3. Start of the End

**This story is a story I thought up while reading a different story that some other guy wrote that was based off of the first one his best friend wrote with middle school level grammar!**

**I first want to say that I don't own any of the charachters in Naruto, Bleach or Fairy Tail for that matter! Plus if I did, I'd be able to spell characther right!**

* * *

_"MEI-SAMA! CHOJURO!" A voice was suddenly heard as an older man wearing a blue kimono and an eye patch jumped into the clearing._

_As the man looked around, he quickly ran up to Mei who was on the ground next to Chojuro. Quickly thinking about the situation, he turned to the two people in front of Mei, and spoke._

_"Who are you two?"_

**xXx**

As the man turned towards the two people in front of Mei and Chojuro, he spoke out, his voice full of anger.

"Who are you two, are you the ones who did this?" He said, as Mei struggled to get up only to fall and be caught by Chojuro whose sword was sticking out of the ground next to him.

Sending a quiet thank you to Chojuro, who blushed in return, she balanced herself on his shoulder and spoke out in a firm voice.

"Hold your tongue Ao. These two just saved me and Chojuro from being killed. If not for them, I'd most likely be a fuck toy right now and Chojuro would be cut into tiny pieces." She finished as she glared at Ao, who went on and on about something being 'back in his day'.

Looking back at Naruto and Erza, Mei smiles as she limps towards them, removing herself from Chojuro's shoulder. Reaching the two saviors, she spoke and bowed. "I, Mei Terumi, sincerely thank you for saving my and Chojuro's life." She finished as she bowed to the two, only to fall straight into Naruto who caught her and set her on the ground. Erza quickly went over to her, channeling reiatsu into her hands making them glow a faint crimson as they hovered over her stomach first then to the wound on the back of her calf.

A few moments later, she was fully healed and wasn't exhausted with Erza doing some last minute touches. Ao, who had his Byakugan active was staring at her in wonder and awe. The technique she was using was so much like medical ninja's **Mystic Palm**, but yet, it was different and it was actually working. Healing her completely, but, that was not the problem here. The problem was the fact that he couldn't see her chakra coils. Looking across to the blonde, he didn't have any either, which begs the question. Just how did the two of them save Mei?

As she finished healing Mei, Mei slowly got up. Feeling like she just got a good nights sleep, she quickly got to her feet, stretching her hands and moving her leg around. Looking down at her leg, she noticed there wasn't a scar. If she was surprised, no one would know it because her face immediately turned serious. Looking at her two saviors, she spoke as Chojuro and Ao walked up to her sides.

"So, may I ask what the Yondaime Hokage and his wife are doing in Mizu no Kuni?" She asked, as Ao and Chojuro now realizing just who these two were, or at least looked like, put on shocked faces.

Sighing and running the hand that was resting on across his chest through his shaggy hair, he spoke as Erza just gained a tick mark.

"Kami! That makes it how many times Er-chan? If we look so much like them, I wonder if we can get free food in Konoha? Haha~" Naruto said as he laughed, Erza on the other hand was thinking about free sweets in someone elses name. Quickly wiping her mouth, she spoke.

"I assure you, we are not Kushina and Minato. Though we are Uzumakis." Erza said as Mei's and Ao's eyes widened. Chojuro just stood there wondering why the two older people were shocked. He got his answer as Mei spoke.

"Uz-Uzumakis? That would explain why your so good as using a sword." She said as Ao narrowed his eyes and spoke what was bugging him since he got here.

"Uzumakis were known for their extreme chakra capacity, chakra manipulation, swordsmanship and Seals. I can tell that neither of you have any chakra, let alone chakra coils! There is no way either of you are Uzumakis!" He exclaimed, to which he got a stern gaze from a certain blonde that made him shiver as he felt like he was caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"_**Listen here old man, and Listen well**._ Just because we don't have an immense amount of chakra doesn't mean were not Uzumakis. You'd do well to watch your tone with me." Naruto said, not giving up his gaze. He was older than this _old _man!

Mei and Chojuro just watched from the sidelines with a smile, holding back their laughs as Ao got reprimanded for trying to tell off the blonde. Deciding to stop the blonde from mentally crushing her subordinate, she spoke up again.

"I thank you again for saving me, but I must know, if your not Minato and Kushina, than who are you two?" She asked, noticed the small differences from Naruto's face and the picture she remembered of Minato's.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my lovely wife Erza Uzumaki." Naruto said as Erza came up next to him. Nodding, Mei was satisfied, though she couldn't help but think she remembered that name from somewhere, other than ramen.

"Were...Were you two serious about offering your services to help stop the Civil War?" Mei asked with hope in her voice, as Chojuro and Ao stood behind her. Mei and Chojuro who saw Erza's skills were hoping, praying that they would agree. If Naruto could do half of what Erza could do, they would with out a doubt progress much further in ending the war.

Looking at each other, Naruto and Erza both smiled before looking back to the trio of rebels and nodded.

"Yes." They both replied. Nodding her head, Mei spoke again as Ao and Chojuro got ready to leave.

"Alright. Please follow us to the main camp. We have a lot to go over." She said as she turned around and started walking. Ao and Chojuro flanking her sides as Naruto and Erza were directly behind the group.

'_Man, questions. The questions are endless. What or better yet, Who is **Benihime?** Why did her sword change? What Royal Guard are they from? Why does she remind me of my sister so much? Hopefully, I'll be able coax the answers out of them by the time, not when, but by the time this war is over._' Millions of questions were going through Mei's head at the moment, and she wouldn't let them go until she got some answers.

Suddenly though, Erza stopped. Quickly turning her head and narrowing her eyes, she saw a small glint, akin to the sun hitting glass and reflecting it. Noticing her stop, the group turned around and saw her looking out towards the sea. Ao quickly activated his hidden Byakugan, looking out towards the sea he didn't see anything, but decided to keep quiet. Suddenly Naruto spoke up.

"Something out there love?" He asked, not bothering to question why she stopped and looked that way. As he new she was better at sensing than he was.

Shaking her head, she answered. "Yes, somethings out there, but it's not a threat." She said as she turned around again. Smirking as she faced the open sea, she lifted her left arm off her hilt and pointed to where she saw the glint.

**Bakudo #1 Sai**

She stated as she felt the reiatsu leave her finger and hit whatever's out there. Turning around, Mei decided to question it later and just walked forwards towards their base.

**xXx**

A certain pervert, who thought he was far enough away, even if he was on the boss toad's head, was spying towards the beach where he spotted the blonde and red head.

Though, if one could see his face, you'd think he died on the spot. His face was white as he watched the red head easily demolish the ninjas that seemed to be petrified by something. He could tell something was up with the two he met earlier. Her sword, even from afar, he could tell wasn't a regular sword. It seemed to radiate power just like the blondes.

Speaking of said blonde, the pervert saw him move his mouth as the barrage of weapons and jutsus were about to clash at him. Then all of a sudden the attacks stopped, the pervert was speechless.

Something was up with these two, and the pervert would get to the bottom of it. Not to mention, he couldn't understand why the blonde looked like his student. He faintly remembered Minato and Kushina's first child, Naruto.

As he watched the little group get ready to leave, he saw the red head suddenly stop and turn around. Her piercing eyes staring straight at his direction. '_Theres no way she saw or can even feel me from that distance!_' He thought to himself as she continued to stare at him. '_Tsk! Must've been the dam reflection._' He thought as he saw her point a finger at him, or in his direction he thought. Seeing her mouth move, he suddenly felt an unknown force pull his arms behind his back as he fell foreword. Thankfully he stayed on Bunta's head.

"OK! What the hell is this!?" He said as he struggled to get free, but to no prevail. As he was sure the red head was smirking and walking away, he continued to try and get free. Though, it wouldn't give way for another few hours, he'd have to suffer basking in the sun's rays as they reflected off the ocean's surface. Bunta was fine though, he applies sun screen everyday. The sun at Mt. Myōboku is intense!

What he didn't know is that if he could go into **Sage Mode**, he'd be able to break free, as Erza didn't put that much strength in the Bakudo. But, how could he do that if his hand's were forced behind his back!

**xXx**

At the Hokage tower in Konoha, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage was just finishing a report to the mothers of this years graduating class. They had all came wanting to know how their '_little babies_' were doing and wouldn't leave until they found out. They came to the Hokage after being either declined or couldn't find their children's senseis. As the overprotective mothers flocked out of the room, only Mikoto and Kushina were left. Both of which took a seat on one of the couches infront of the desk. As they both started talking to each other, Minato went back to his paperwork, creating a **Kage Bunshin** to aid him. As he did this, he heard a tapping noise on the window seal, turning he saw Kakashi's summon, Pakkun.

"Wonder what Kakashi sent Pakkun for." He said aloud as he got up, unknowingly catching the two women's attention.

Getting up and walking over towards the window, he quickly opened it and Pakkun jumped, landing on the ground before jumping atop his desk. As he did so, Minato quickly closed the window before a burst of wind spread all his paperwork everywhere. Sitting back down he looked at Pakkun for a moment, before speaking.

"So? What did Kakashi do this time Pakkun?" He asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Pakkun, after catching his breathe after the long run from Wave, reached into his jacket and brought out a scroll. Placing it on the desk, he pushed it towards him with his paw, before turning around to the two ladies and telling them how soft his paws were. Said ladies just developed sweatdrops.

Raising his eyebrow at the scroll Pakkun dropped on his desk, he grabbed it and opened it up. As he read over the scroll, his eyes were getting larger and larger by the minute. As he read over the scroll again just to make sure, he spoke one word aloud.

"_Naruto!_" He said catching a certain red heads attention.

As Kushina heard Minato say their first born's name, she shot up and made it to the desk in one step. Mikoto right behind her as Kushina grabbed the scroll and read it. Tears welling up in her eyes as she read Kakashi's description of this man named 'Naruto'.

She knew it had to be her baby. It had to be her baby boy. How many other people around the Elemental Nations look like a carbon copy of Minato? The way Kakashi described this 'Naruto' made it seem like Minato was there at the time. As she set the paper down, she walked over behind the desk and just cried into Minato's chest. Hoping. Praying that this person was her little boy.

As Mikoto was about to ask what the matter was, she decided to just read the paper instead of interrupting her two best friends moment. After she finished reading, she felt happy before skimming over the scroll again.

Surely a ninja of Kakashi's caliber wouldn't just send a scroll with just that on it. No, he had to of sent more information on the scroll.

As she skimmed over it again, her eyes widened, but not in shock, no. In fear. Fear gripped her heart as she read the name Zabuza Momochi. Just the thought of Zabuza being in the same _Country_ as her little boy was a big no in her books.

But the fact that both Minato and Kushina completely ignored the missing nin's name, she had to interrupt them. "Mina-kun! Kushi-chan!" She yelled out, getting their attention.

"Listen, I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, but...Kakashi asked for back up. They had a run in with Zabuza Momochi right before they met this blonde character and his wife. Normally, I wouldn't be worried about Kakashi, but in this he says it will take at least a week for him to fully recover, and he doesn't know when Zabuza will strike again. He's requesting backup! If someone doesn't get there in time, the children could be in trouble! Sasuke, Narumi and Sakura!" She pleaded as their eye's widened as they listened.

Kushina quickly jumped up, turned around and spoke in a firm voice, leaving no room for discussion. "I'm going Minato." She said, Minato, not wanting to argue figured it would be alright. Kushina is one of, if not the strongest female ninjas in Konoha currently.

"Alright. Mikoto." Minato said, gaining the black haired beauties attention. Looking towards Minato, he spoke again. "Get ready, your going with her."

Both females nodded and left the room quickly to get ready.

As he sat back down, he placed his elbows on the desk and leaned his head onto his hands. Thinking back to after the Kyuubi's forced attack from the masked man, and what happened afterwords. When everything was said and done, making sure Narumi was safe and sound, Minato flashed to the Hokage's office where he told Naruto to wait. Finding out Naruto wasn't there, nor could he feel the _**Hiraishin J**_**_utsu-Shiki _**that he placed permanently, as well as invisible, on little Naruto's left forearm.

Though he tried to calm down, his version of calming down when missing a child was deciding to yell and scream at the top of his lungs for _any _and _all _ANBU. Within a second, more than a hundred or so ANBU units arrived, all breathing heavily as their Hokage's yell was heard all throughout the village. Telling them the situation, he chose Inu and Neko along with the current ANBU Commander to search throughout the forest's and the rest of the ANBU unit's to secure the village while helping the relief teams in any way possible.

A few hours later, Inu, Neko along with the Commander returned with the corpse of an Iwa spy whose insides were turned to liquid by what seemed like a hit to his chest. His eyes were still open though there was no light in them. Telling Minato their findings, they were told to leave. After a few days, the Yondaime contacted Iwa and started their threats.

'_Still, our spies in Iwa, Kumo and Suna have said they haven't anything about not getting my son let alone any plans to get him. So that meant that the spy as acting on his own...But he died, Naruto knows he way around the forests around Konoha from Kakashi and Yugao taking him camping, he would have came back immediately. So, now begs the question. Who killed the spy, and why and where did they take Naruto._' Minato thought as he waited on the two women, one of which he fell in love with during his genin days, and the other who wormed her way into his heart after the Uchiha Massacre. Hell, she stays over at his house now with Sasuke because she can't bare to be in the Uchiha compound now.

As he finished with his thoughts, Kushina and Mikoto both came back in the room, as they did a small green toad appeared in a poof of smoke. The toad looking around for Minato before finally resting his eyes on him, coughed in his hand before speaking.

"Minato-sama! Urgent news from Jiraiya-sama!" The toad said aloud. All three occupants in the room turned their complete attention to him.

"Go ahead." Minato said.

"From his exact words. 'Minato, I didn't know you and Kushina had twins! I thought they were you guys for a while before I saw them up close. By kami, the blonde man looks so much like you, with some parts of Kushina, its not even funny. And Kushina, Kami. Your look-alike or would-be sister is H.O.T. HOT! Back to the topic. Strange thing is I couldn't sense any chakra from either of them. Got me thinking about little Naruto-kun. You think it could be him? I mean, if he did, he found himself someone who has the same aura as you do, he always was a mamma's boy. I'm going ahead and spying on them, this is just too strange and awkward. Another important fact, they both have Katanas, and seem to know how to use them if the way they walk is any suggestion. If I find anymore information, I'll report back. As before I sent this message, before I even spoke to them, they were gathering information about the Civil War in Mizu no Kuni. It seems their heading there, I'll keep you updated.' He told me to tell you." The toad finished as he poofed away.

With this news, Minato sighed. Looking up at the two women in his life before speaking.

"Go to wave. I'll deal with this and I'll send you any plans I make about them. Keep an eye out for those two." He said as he took out a three pronged Kunai from his desk, handing it to the ladies in front of him he spoke again. "Kushi-chan, Miko-chan. Take this, you know what to do. Be safe and make sure the children make it." He said as the women nodded and turned to leave, determined to keep the kids safe and find any information about Kushina and Minato's twins.

As he watched them leave through the door, he looked at a photo on his desk. The picture was of him and Kushina while Naruto was in Kushina's arms. This was when Kushina was half way through her pregnancy. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks as he thought about his little boy.

He would find him.

And nothing would stop him.

**xXx**

As Naruto and Erza arrive at the main headquarters of the rebellion, neither of them were impressed with that they saw. All the rebels were sitting around small fires surrounded by tents. All of them have sad faces on, depression was slowly sinking in. They knew they needed help but none of the other major villages were going to grant it. Hell, they didn't even notice when their leader walked through the camp. Morals were at an all time low.

As they were walking through the camp, Ao suddenly spoke to them.

"As you can see, morals are becoming low and the people are sinking. We've lost several of our bases, two of which are crucial towards ending this war." He finished as they continued walking.

Naruto was busy looking around, so Erza had to listen for the both of them, but even then, her thoughts were going towards how many sweets she could get if she helped win this war.

Mei spoke as they arrived at what looked to be the main building. "This is where we conduct our missions, tactics and other things. Come in." She said, opening the door and walking in, Chojuro and Ao flanking her sides again.

As they all got in the room, Naruto immediately noticed the round table and around it were several chairs that were filled with people of various ages. Though most of them had smiles on their faces as they noticed Mei walk into the room. Getting up to greet her, they bowed and sat back down. Though one of the older females caught Naruto and Erza's attention, as she had a scowl on her face as soon as she saw Mei.

Reaching the table, Mei spoke up as she sat in her seat.

"What's happened since I left?" She asked as she stared at the top of the table, which had several flags on it in two different colors.

One of the younger men spoke first. "We lost the two most crucial bases, ones that were cutting off Yagura's supply lines. Lost several of our shinobi, resources and moral is at an all time low." He said as Mei frowned.

"Well hopefully, all that will change with our two friends here." She said causing most of the members to finally notice Naruto and Erza.

Several gasps were heard throughout the room, most pointing with their eyes wide and their mouths agape. Finally one of the younger women, whose face was a nice shade of cherry red from spying through the opening of Naruto's keikogi and seeing the top of his chest, decided to speak up, ignoring the glaring red head beside him.

"Yon-Yondaime? Hokage?" She said, speaking the thoughts of everyone in the room.

Gaining several tick marks on their faces, Naruto and Erza both spoke at the same time, much to Mei's amusement. "NO! Were not them!" They shouted, their arms raised comically.

Everyone in the room except Mei, Chojuro and Ao took another look at the duo before a loud 'Ahh' was heard.

Mei coughed in her hand, decided to get back on topic. "Anyway, Naruto-san, Erza-san. You said you would help us with ending this war correct?" Getting her answer in a nod of their heads, she continued on. "Then, tomorrow night I'll need both of you to lead a few groups of our shinobi to take, or at least, cripple one of the bases we recently lost. Judging by Erza's skills alone, it shouldn't be too difficult." She said, prompting Naruto to speak up.

"Why don't we just take them both tonight?" Naruto said, making it sound like it wasn't a big deal. While in truth it wasn't, he could just jump in the air and aim a** Hadō **down straight into the base, while that would work, Mei wants to keep the bases intact for use after the war.

Everyone in the room except Erza, stared at him like he had two heads.

"Are you crazy?!" A man who looked to be in his mid twenties with blue hair shouted at the blonde. You'd have to be crazy, for one, to assault an enemy base with just two people, and two, to shout at Naruto.

Naruto, now staring at the man with cold blue eyes that made the man shake a little, decided to voice his opinion. "No. We're not crazy. I just think the quicker we get this done, the less lives lost. Plus, what's wrong with us going by ourselfs? None of you know our skills or our power. For all you know we could be just as strong as a Kage or one of the three Sannin." He said, with no ounce of worry in his voice. _  
_

Mei just sat there thinking about why they would even want to help them before voicing some questions to them both, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. "I would like to know something, Naruto-san, Erza-san." She said getting their attention along with everyone else, while she started to speak, Ao decided to leave the room and check on the medical staff and make his rounds around the camp.

"Why do you want to help us? What's there for you to gain?" She asked. She really wanted to know, ever since they just appeared infront of her at the beach. Talking to her from there on, she's been wracking her brain about just who these two people are.

Erza deciding it was time for her to speak up, stepped forth. "We want to help because we want to stop pointless wars and bring peace to this land, not just because our superiors told us to." She said, pausing for a moment to let that sink in before speaking again. "As for us gaining something? Well, personally, I want to taste the sweets of Mizu no Kuni, plus it'd be one less thing we have to do." She finished, while most of the people in the room sweat dropped at her reasoning.

Mei sighed, she knew she probably wouldn't get straight answers from them, but she had to ask. "Who are your superiors and what is this '_Royal Guard_' thats on the back of your haoris?" She asked, now leaning on her hands. This time Naruto stepped fourth and answered.

"Private. I don't see a reason for you needed to know. We're here to help, not be interrogated. We have no reason to answer your questions about who we serve. We didn't need to come to you to end this war." He said in a stern voice, his cold blue eyes meeting Mei's as he stared her down.

Barely keeping eye contact she sighed before speaking again, knowing she lost her chance at any kind of answers. "Fine, I'm going to just assume your leaders are the samurai of old that use to live in this land, considering Erza-san's swordsmanship. Whoever they are, I thank them." She said before getting up and looking into their eyes.

"Fine. If you can take the base or both of them tonight, then by all means. While your both out doing that, we'll make plans for the beginning of the end of this Civil War." She said, much to the shock of everyone else in the room. Naruto and Erza just nodded and they began to ask questions about the bases locations and any specific things that should be aware of.

After another hour or so of talking and getting any information necessary for the task at hand, both Naruto and Erza left the room to relax until nightfall. Getting a good dinner and refilling their energy they took off into the night, aware of the several eyes watching them. After about five minutes and losing the people Ao sent to watch them, they stopped.

"So, how do you want to do this Naru-kun?" Erza asked knowing they could both go by themselves and still be alright.

"Mah. Whichever will be the quickest, I want to sleep~." Naruto said as he yawned. Truth be told, they've only been in the Elemental Nations for a single day, and have yet to actually stop and rest other then the quick stop at the Sweet's Shop at the Port town.

"Alright, I'll get the one on to the east, you take the one to the North. That one has more people, if I remember correctly. I'll meet you there once I finish alright." She said as she walked up to Naruto and gave him a kiss, which he immediately deepened. Wrapping his arms around her waist while hers went behind his head, they stood their kissing under the moonlight that was shining down from the star filled sky. His hands moving a little further down to her firm round butt, he gave her a quick squeeze making her yelp into his mouth, before pulling away reluctantly.

Giving her another quick peck on the lips, Naruto spoke. "Alright. Remember what Shutara-nee said, be careful. I'll see you later Er-chan."

And with that, the lovers quickly vanished into the night with a burst of **Shunpo. **The only thing that left anyone even remotely know something happened was the small dust cloud that vanish as soon as it appeared.

**xXx**

Arriving at his target base not even five minutes later of separating from his lover, Naruto had to whistle. This was a large camp with several buildings and tents encased in a large castle style wall. It's front gates as tall as the walls themselves. Along the top of the walls were Kiri Ninjas, ...several more than he anticipated. Noticing the Kiri nin's were waiting for something. They were all awake, staring out into the night, as if anticipating something.

'_So, either Yagura is paranoid or we have a traitor._' Naruto thought to himself, little did he know that Erza was thinking the exact same thing, as she stormed her target base.

'_Might as well get started._' Naruto thought before he walked out of the shadows and quickly ran towards the base. Several ninja's at the top on the large posts atop the sides of the gate saw a golden blur run towards the gate only to stop several yards away from it. The ninja's immediately on guard as several jumped back to alert everyone, the rest of the ninjas atop the walls silently got kunai and shuriken ready. Suddenly one of them spoke, well yelled really.

"Hold! State your business!" The ninja yelled towards Naruto who was calmly standing there in the open, just staring at the gates, his hand under his chin.

'_Yeah, one arm should do it. Haven't used this since the last spar against Ichibei-ji._' Naruto thought as he pull his sword out of his sash, scabbard and all. Turning around he quickly apologized to his Zanpakuto, which heated the air for a second in response, he stabbed the scabbard into the ground, and took off his haori, placing it atop the sword. Turning around, he slowly brought his arm out of the sleeve and slid the top of his Shihakusho off, letting it flow behind his legs as it was held up by his golden sash.

The ninjas atop to wall didn't know what was going on as they watching the blonde man down below them. They tensed up as they readied themselves for anything.

As he stood there, he closed his eyes for a moment while almost all of the enemy Kunoichi that were atop the walls were staring very hard at his chest. In their eyes the blonde had the body of an Adonis. His broad, yet defined shoulders leading down to his pectorals that moved with each breathe he took. His biceps and tight eight pack abs that looked like they were chiseled from the densest of diamonds, leading down to the powerful 'V' that most males yearn for. His serratus anterior muscles on the sides of his torso were perfectly defined. An Adonis. Yes, the Kunoichi were actually fangirling over an enemy that was about to kill them.

As he stood there in silence, feet shoulder width apart, arms down by his sides, he quickly opened his eyes and vanished.

One second he was there, before he quickly vanished, much to the shock of the ninjas. A moment later the ninjas quickly took a look of shock, fear, awe and confusion as they saw him appear right in the middle of the large gates. As they looked on, time seemed to slow down as Naruto had his right fist cocked back.

_**Ikkotsu**_

Naruto thought as he flexed his arm all the way before slamming his fist into the large gates, making them fly back as they burst into shrapnel killing all the ninjas that were running towards the gates. Now dead, laying on the ground with spikes of wood and metal lodged into their bodies, the rest of the ninjas came out from tents, buildings and down from the walls.

As they surrounded him, they quickly stormed through hand seals, and shouted their jutsus while others launched Kunai and Shuriken at him in waves.

**"Suiton: Taihōdan!"**

**"Suiton: Mizurappa!"**

**"Suiton: Teppōdama!"**

Surrounded on all sides by powerful water attacks and waves upon waves of Shuriken and Kunai, Naruto's eyes were still a cold blue as he stood there. Using **Shunpo** to quickly grab his katana that was still lodged into the ground with his haori atop it surrounded by four ninjas whose arms were completely charred, he vanished back to his spot as the jutsus were a few feet from his spot.

As the attacks were about to hit Naruto, he held **Ryujin Jakka** out infront of him before speaking softly, before vanishing again.

_**Onibi**_

Once the attacks landed, the temperature around the ninjas rose as steam flooded the opening they were in. As the ninjas stood there, still in their circle, hopefully surrounding a dead blonde adonis, they waited patently.

One of the ninjas saw a shadow in the steam and quickly threw several Kunai, that just flew through into the steam and out the other side killing the ninja that was in its path. The ninjas beside their now dead comrade, quickly took out their Kunai and threw them into the steam only for the same thing to happen.

A few moments later, the steam cleared and there was only one ninja left standing, yet he had a kunai in his left arm. Deciding to look around for the blonde, he didn't see him until he looked behind him and saw Naruto standing there holding his katana in his right hand while the scabbard was back on his side held there by his golden sash. His shihakusho was back to normal with his left arm hanging on the flap of his keikogi. His haori on his shoulders, flowing with the wind that blew the steam away. Finally learning what just happened, the ninja's eyes widened as his expression showed his fear.

Walking forward, Naruto quickly disposed of the last ninja in the little circle that surrounded him and looked around at the lifeless bodies he had slain after he made the steam. Walking into the largest building, he looked through each room before coming to the last one. Opening the door he saw the woman that was at the meeting earlier today with Mei and the rest of the war council.

'_So, she was the traitor huh?_' Naruto thought before slowly moving forward.

As the woman noticed him walking towards her, she quickly took on a fearful expression. Hoping her plan would work, she started pleading to him.

"Th-thank god your here! They were threatening me! I-If I didn't do as they sa-said, they said they'd kill my family!" She pleaded.

Naruto though, stood there with a passive face on, his cold blue eyes staring into her soul.

As she stood there, pleading, she saw those eyes again. The same cold blue eyes that she saw on him earlier in the day. The same eyes she hates with a passion. The same cold stare that Yagura gave her when she tried to weasel her way out of this spy job. She hated those eyes. Those very same cold eyes that she received all her life.

As he continued to stare at her, he walked forward, slowly sheathing his katana. As he was moving closer to the raven haired lady, her expression didn't change or waver.

'_Good actor, though she didn't know that I could sense her ever since I walked into the camp, though, being this close her reiatsu seems...almost sad._' Naruto thought to himself as he finally arrived infront of the shivering lady. Standing infront of her, his eyes still held the coldness as he looked down.

'_Good! Good!_' The lady thought as she quickly pulled out a kunai that was coated in poison from her sleeve and thrust it towards Naruto's rib cage.

Naruto stood there, his eyes lit with amusement and just chuckled at her. The woman though, had her eyes wide in disbelief.

The kunai she had used to hopefully impale the man infront of her just stopped on his skin, not even damaging him. Wondering what happened, she tried it again. Only for the same thing to happen one more time. Not knowing about his dense reiatsu that unconsciously leaks out, coating his body in a layer of invisible armor.

Naruto, who stopped chuckling and stood there, was actually reading the reiatsu that was in her chakra, which was fluctuating rapidly. He could tell she didn't want to be a spy. She didn't want to be apart of this war. Hell, she didn't even want to be a kunoichi. So that begs the question, why.

"Why?" He asked in a very simple tone, letting his eyes gather their normal warmth.

She stopped as she heard his question. Looking up at his face, the coldness now gone, replaced by a simple warmth that seemed to make her talk. "Wh-why what?" She replied as tears started to flow down her face.

"Why did you become a ninja?" He simply asked. Staring down at her as she clutched her fists, thinking of her answer.

Moving her head up as she stared into his ocean blue eyes, she spoke through her tears. "Because my parents didn't want me. I had to become strong enough to survive on my own."

She replied as she moved her head down.

Humming in thought before speaking, Naruto kneeled down. "Come with me. Leave Yagura. Work for Mei, I can promise your protection as long as you cooperate. Tell Mei everything you know." Naruto said as the woman's eyes grew large. This man was asking him to leave Yagura. The three tailed Jinchuriki. The homicidal Yondaime Mizukage.

"I-I..I can't do that. He'll find me! He'll torture me before he kills me!" She said frantically.

"Don't worry about him. I'll finish him off." Naruto said, placing his hand on her head, letting his reiatsu wash over her, making her calmly fall asleep. As she fell forward, Naruto caught her, gently placing her over his shoulder, he quickly vanished from the room and towards the front of the base where he saw Erza waiting for him.

Smiling, Naruto spoke. "Well, let's go report back." He said, knowing Erza will want to the details later.

Boy would the Mizukage be in for a surprise.

**xXx**

As Naruto, Erza and the extra little addition vanished, a garganta appeared in the sky above where they were. As it completely opened, two figures stepped out before it closed. Both clad in white hakama pants and different white tops. One was extremely pale while the other had fairly dark skin.

As they stepped on the air, they quickly judged the area, before looking down and noticing the residual reiatsu that flooded the area. Both, had impassive faces on, though you could only see the eyes of one. As they looked at each other, the blonde opened another portal before stepping through it, leaving the pale man there, before he disappeared with a sound of static.

**xXx**

As Mei was informed that Naruto and Erza had left to go secure the two bases, she finally remembered where she heard Naruto's name before.

'_Th-That's the Yondaime Hokage's son!_' She thought to herself, stopping mid strip as she was getting ready for a quick shower.

Standing straight up, she glanced towards the window at the top of the wall of her bathroom and just stared at the moon, lost in thought.

'_Why would the Hokage's missing son show up seemingly out of no where just to end a war? Does the Hokage even know where his son is?_' She thought as she quickly shed the rest of her clothes and sat down in the tub of warm soothing water. Laying back, she spoke in an amused tone.

"Well, tomorrow should be just an eventful day. I found out who the blonde is, now to just find out who Erza is and why she looks familiar." She said as she closed her eyes, losing herself in the warmth of the water, her thoughts going towards the very sexy blonde she had met just hours earlier.

**xXx**

The very next morning in Wave country, Kakashi and his Genin team were out in the woods, practicing their taijutsu in order to provide any sort of help to Kakashi when, not if, when Zabuza decides to show back up. As Narumi was watching Sakura and Sasuke spar, which Sakura was holding on surprisingly well even if Sasuke was holding back a lot, she was still thinking about the blonde man whose name was Naruto Uzumaki. She didn't even sleep that night as she was up all night trying to remember where she heard that name from. She knew it was important, but she just couldn't put a face to it.

After still thinking about it all morning, she finally remembered as she watched Sasuke kick Sakura across the clearing. Her eyes widening as she remembered the picture her father always kept on or in his desk in the Hokage Tower. Jumping up rapidly, surprising everyone in the vicinity, she screamed.

"NARUTO!" She yelled.

Kakashi quickly looked around, a kunai in his hand from sheer habit. Sasuke and Sakura were staring at Narumi like she had two heads. As Narumi finally calmed down, she rushed over to Kakashi who was putting his kunai away. "Sensei! Sensei! I remembered where I heard Naruto's name before!"

She said as she jumped up and down infront of her sensei. Sakura and Sasuke quickly walked up towards them as Narumi began to speak again.

"Na-Naruto! That is the name my missing older brother has! That's Naruto-nii's name!" She said towards Kakashi who just nodded at the young Kushina clone.

Just as he was about respond, two arrived infront of the group before quickly rushing and hugging their children making them turn purple from loss of oxygen.

* * *

**Alright. I know some of you might not like what I did, ya know, keeping Mikoto alive and having her and Minato being close, but oh well. I like Mikoto. Period. The massacre will be touched upon in 2 or so chapters when Naruto and Erza calmly walk into Konoha posing as Minato and Kushina because, hint hint, they decided to milk it for everything before they confront his parents. I'll try and make the confrontation heartwarming and hilarious as possible, ya know 'cause spending the hokage's money and making a huge tab across Mizu no Kuni and Konoha itself would be funny in my opinion. Jiraiya, my god, Naruto will prank him, his beating from Erza will come very quickly as his perverted actions will cause her wrath, already have a funny scene in my head for that moment, hehe ^^**

**And I must say, wow! 5000+ Views over a few days? Thanks!**

**Next Chapter! (_Gonna take a while as I want the fight to be good._)**

**_Red's Bonding, _****_Despair's Message, _****_, Shikai's Flame, _**Turtle's death.  


* * *

**Suiton: Taihōdan **_Water Release: Large Projectile_

**Suiton: Mizurappa** _Water Release: Wild Water wave_

**Suiton: Teppōdama**_ Water Release: Gunshot_


End file.
